


Не как обычно

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fairy!Yuri, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid!Fic, Mystical Creatures, Original Character(s), kid!JJ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Маленький Жан-Жак Леруа лежит в больнице и хотел бы выбраться оттуда хоть на несколько часов.





	Не как обычно

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фичок — мой подарок на день рождения our love to admire, с которым ее еще раз сердечно поздравляю!   
Кид фик. Юра фея. Родители ЖЖ не особо канонные.

Жан-Жак проснулся от того, что сестра Моника ходила между кроватей. Она ступала негромко — просто он в последнее время слишком чутко спал, и разбудить его мог любой шорох. Сквозь ресницы он, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как Моника, остановившись посередине палаты, поворачивается то вправо, то влево, пытаясь, наверное, убедиться, что все дети уснули. На ней были теплые шерстяные чулки — по крайней мере, на левой ноге, потому что правая находилась за пределами полоски света, проникавшего из-за приоткрытой двери. Жан-Жак едва удержался от смешка. Чтобы Моника надела чулок на одну ногу и позабыла надеть на другую! Нет, такого от нее не дождешься. Но вышло бы, конечно, забавно.

Через пару минут Моника наконец направилась к выходу, но остановилась в проеме и оглянулась, держась за дверную ручку. Жан-Жак зажмурился, посчитал до десяти, а когда открыл глаза, в палате уже было темно и тихо — теперь, видимо, до утра.

Он сел на кровати, развернулся, откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол. Чуть помедлив, тихо произнес:

— Эй, вы спите?

Никто не ответил, и Жан-Жак, сунув ноги в тапочки, проследовал к окну, стараясь не шаркать, отодвинул в сторону занавеску и радостно улыбнулся. Ночь была прекрасная: почти полная луна сияла, как огромная жемчужина, а снег до самого забора в ее холодном свете переливался задорным блеском — как драгоценности в маминой шкатулке.

Вспомнив про маму, Жан-Жак немного загрустил. Она приходила сегодня и придет завтра — но после непременно уйдет снова. Уйдет, а он останется здесь. И так еще неизвестно сколько дней.

Доктор Таннер говорит, что Жан-Жак отлично держится, однако всегда увиливает от вопросов про то, когда его отсюда выпустят. Он хитрый, этот доктор Таннер, но Жан-Жак тоже не дурак — и не маленький. Он понимает, когда ему не желают говорить какую-нибудь гадость. 

Наверняка ему тут еще месяц торчать. Или даже два.

Больше всего он хотел, чтобы мама, уходя, забрала его с собой. И еще — чтобы они пошли гулять в парк, как делали раньше. Но путь куда-либо за пределы больничного сада был заказан — а больничный сад ему уже надоел до зеленой тоски. К тому же, днем сугробы никогда не блестели так красиво, как вечером или ночью.

— Вот если б появился сейчас волшебник, — прошептал Жан-Жак, для верности прикрывая рот ладонью, — я бы даже не стал просить, чтобы меня отпустили домой. Я бы всего на несколько часов, погулять. 

Он немного подумал и добавил:

— Но только чтобы добрый волшебник. Или волшебница.

Жан-Жак, на самом деле, уже не очень верил в сказки — однако все-таки обернулся. В палате по-прежнему было тихо, только кто-то начал негромко и как будто недовольно сопеть. Наверное, толстый Дэйви — должно быть, видит сон про то, как ему не хотят продавать пончики, которые запретил доктор. Жан-Жак хихикнул, и тут кто-то вдруг сказал совсем рядом с ним:

— Смешно тебе, значит? 

Жан-Жак дернулся и, обмирая от ужаса, бросился к своей кровати, прыгнул на нее сразу обеими ногами, вцепился в подушку и обвел палату испуганным взглядом. Он не знал, что заставило его не заорать — может, бьющаяся на краешке сознания мысль о том, что незнакомый голос ему все-таки почудился.

Вокруг ничего не изменилось — и никто из его четырех товарищей не проснулся. Жан-Жак медленно разжал пальцы, отложил подушку, а потом сел на колени, собрался с духом и, наклонившись, заглянул под кровать. 

Под кроватью было пусто. Но не успел он, выпрямившись, вздохнуть с облегчением, как давешний голос так же недовольно произнес:

— Я вообще-то здесь.

Жан-Жак подскочил и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда он доносится. Заглянул еще за изголовье, посмотрел в тумбочке. Теперь ему было скорей интересно, чем страшно: если бы монстр хотел напасть, то уже напал бы, — а так, это, наверное, вообще не монстр, а просто кто-то из другой палаты забрался к ним до обхода и спрятался. Может, в шкафу? Жан-Жак сполз на пол и решительно направился в сторону двери, мимоходом удивившись, что так никого и не разбудил. 

— Вот дурачок-то, — произнес голос определенно где-то за его спиной.

Жан-Жак остановился на полпути и резко развернулся. Конечно, как он сразу не понял — за бежевой днем, а сейчас казавшейся светло-серой занавеской четко просматривался чей-то силуэт. Гость сидел на подоконнике. Оставалось непонятным, как он забрался туда незамеченным, учитывая, что, когда Жан-Жак выглядывал в окно, рядом совершенно точно не было ни души. Похоже, это кто-то очень ловкий. Жан-Жак быстро перебрал в голове всех ребят из детского отделения, но не припомнил никого подходящего. Новенький? А что, может быть! Он немедленно воспрял духом: если мальчишка, едва оказавшись в больнице, уже начал тайком от медсестер гулять ночами по чужим палатам, они наверняка подружатся! 

Жан-Жак на всякий случай огляделся еще раз, а потом на цыпочках вернулся к окну. Отдернул занавеску и застыл, натолкнувшись на неожиданно холодный и презрительный взгляд.

Вообще, в темноте все глаза обычно кажутся темными. Но у новенького — а Жан-Жак и впрямь его раньше не видел — глаза были яркие, как… как листья цветов на окне в коридоре, когда на них падают лучи редкого зимнего солнца. Жан-Жак улыбнулся и сказал:

— Привет! Меня зовут Джей-Джей, а тебя?  
— Ну, привет. — Новенький скривился, словно у него болели зубы. — Я Юра. 

Это было необычное имя. Оно звучало как девчачье, и Жан-Жаку вдруг пришло в голову, что перед ним и правда может быть девчонка. Тем более, одет его гость был несколько странно: в бледно-зеленую, до голубизны, блузку из какого-то воздушного материала и тонкие штаны болотного цвета. И волосы — он не сразу обратил внимание, но волосы были, хоть и не слишком длинные, а все же длинней, чем стригут обычно ребят. Хотя лицо, пусть и довольно миловидное, выглядело скорее как мальчишеское.

— Чего ты пялишься? — посмотрев на него исподлобья, буркнул Юра. Жан-Жак, решив для простоты считать его все же мальчиком, ответил:  
— Ничего. Просто у тебя такая странная пижама.  
— Пижама? — Юра презрительно фыркнул. — Да у тебя у самого пижама!

Жан-Жак только озадаченно промолчал, потому что на нем действительно была пижама — темно-красная с желтым мультяшным львом на спине. Мамин подарок.

Юра, не дожидаясь ответа, вскочил — до этого он сидел, скрестив ноги, на которых, кстати, не было ни тапочек, ни даже носков, — и одним движением сиганул с подоконника на пол. Жан-Жак испугался, что он всех перебудит, но он сделал это совсем неслышно, как будто и не спрыгнул вовсе, а спорхнул, словно воробей. Никто из спящих даже не пошевелился. Жан-Жак отпустил занавеску и сделал два шага вглубь палаты, а потом замер, раскрыв рот. 

Лунный свет, заливавший подоконник, не пожелал почему-то отлипнуть от Юриной кожи, и теперь она мерцала нежным серебром — и лицо, и руки, и голые ступни. Жан-Жак потряс головой, поморгал, а затем крепко зажмурился, но ничего из этого не помогло — Юра, который, между тем, отправился гулять от кровати к кровати, продолжал не ярко, но заметно мерцать. Может, он болен чем-то необычным? Жан-Жак знал, что не нужно спрашивать у Лизы из девятой палаты, откуда у нее на шее такое большое красное пятно, или у Марти из третьей — почему он так сильно хромает, но было, конечно, жутко интересно, что за болезнь может заставить человека светиться. Он закусил губу, размышляя, и в этот момент Юра громко заявил:

— Здесь скучно! — И, наклонившись, изо всех сил дунул прямо в ухо Дэйви, у постели которого остановился. 

Жан-Жак бросился к ним, хотя помешать уже ничему не успел бы. Но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Дэйви проснулся именно сейчас — или чтобы на крик прибежала сестра Моника. Однако шагов за дверью слышно не было, а Дэйви лишь перевернулся на спину — и вдруг счастливо улыбнулся и довольно засопел. На его щеке у виска что-то поблескивало. 

— Ты из какой палаты? — спросил Жан-Жак. 

Юра не ответил и прошел мимо него, задев его плечо тканью своей блузки. Окно было закрыто, но Жан-Жаку внезапно показалось, что подул ветер — причем не холодный и зимний, который до красноты щипал его лицо на прогулках, а свежий и летний. Юра решительным шагом направился к двери, и Жан-Жак быстро произнес:

— Мне тоже скучно, и я не могу уснуть. Давай поиграем во что-нибудь?

Юра притормозил, оглянулся, склонил голову набок, несколько секунд подумал, а потом протянул:

— Ла-адно. Давай.

Жан-Жак указал ему на свою кровать, а затем побежал к окну и отдернул занавеску, чтобы в палату проникало больше света. Он уже не боялся разбудить друзей — похоже, все, кроме него, сегодня спали крепко. Юра почему-то с опаской потрогал одеяло и сел на самый краешек, будто готовясь в любой момент сорваться с места. Жан-Жак ободряюще ему улыбнулся, распахнул тумбочку и вытащил оттуда все свои сокровища.

Он рассчитывал, что они поиграют в какую-нибудь настольную игру, которых у него имелось аж целых три, но Юру картонные коробки с карточками и фишками не заинтересовали — хотя он открыл и осмотрел каждую. С кем-то другим Жан-Жак бы уже давно взял решение на себя — он любил быть заводилой в компании, — но с Юрой почему-то не мог. Наверное, боялся, что он разозлится и снова побежит дуть в чьи-нибудь уши.

Не понравились Юре и игрушечные машинки, которые он брал в руки и сразу же отбрасывал с таким разочарованным видом, что Жан-Жак даже почувствовал себя обиженным. Зато в трубку калейдоскопа он смотрел, не отрываясь, как минимум минуту, так что Жан-Жак, в конце концов, заметил:

— Красиво, правда?

Ему самому калейдоскоп надоел в первый же день после того, как его принес кто-то из родичей — кажется, дядюшка Энди, — но переливчатые разноцветные картинки действительно первое время завораживали. Юра отнял трубку от лица, дернул плечом, пренебрежительно скривил губы, а потом зачем-то взмахнул рукой. Воздушная ткань колыхнулась, что-то тихо тренькнуло — и Жан-Жака вдруг обдало снопом искрящегося света.

Он вскочил, уверенный, что начался пожар, но свет был холодный и лился сверху. Жан-Жак задрал голову и обомлел. Потолок сиял миллиардом оттенков, которые, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, перетекали один в другой, сливаясь, перемешиваясь и образуя все новые и новые краски. Жан-Жак смотрел до рези в глазах, не опуская век, пока наконец не выдержал и все-таки моргнул. И этого, конечно, хватило для того, чтобы потрясающее видение исчезло — словно и вовсе не было.

Жан-Жак перевел взгляд на Юру, а тот, лукаво улыбнувшись, сверкнул зелеными глазами, уронил трубку на кровать и сказал:

— Ну, так себе.

Жан-Жак не успел ничего ответить, а Юра уже схватил маленький сделанный под баскетбольный мячик, которым они в палате иногда перебрасывались с кровати на кровать, и подкинул его, да как-то так лихо, что мячик не только долетел до самой лампы, но и, падая, отскочил от Юриного правого плеча, кувыркнулся в воздухе, сделал круг над его головой, приземлился на левое и скатился по руке в ладонь. Юра положил его рядом с калейдоскопом, хихикнул и сообщил:

— У тебя такое глупое лицо!  
— Ты из цирка? — догадался Жан-Жак, и не подумав обидеться. — Твои родители, наверное, фокусники?  
— У меня нет родителей, — как-то равнодушно сказал Юра. Жан-Жак закусил губу, не зная, стоит ли извиниться, но Юра добавил: — Только дедушка. И никакой он не фокусник, ясно?  
— Ясно, — поспешно кивнул Жан-Жак. — А кто он?  
— Он… — Юра на секунду замешкался. — Он помогает людям.  
— Врач? — предположил Жан-Жак, но Юра отрицательно тряхнул головой. Пшеничные волосы разлетелись вокруг, как лунный шар, и снова опали. — Пожарный?

Юра заложил прядь за ухо, которое показалось Жан-Жаку немного заостренным, и, неожиданно соскочив с кровати, метнулся к двери так резво, будто просто перенесся с одного места на другое — хоп, и уже там. Жан-Жак в который раз попробовал проморгаться, а Юра, взявшись за ручку, крикнул через плечо: «Догоняй меня!» — и исчез в коридоре. 

Жан-Жак помчался за ним и опомнился, только когда оказался у стола дежурной медсестры, за которым, по идее, должна была сидеть сестра Моника. Лампа горела, под ней лежала раскрытая папка с какими-то таблицами, но Моники он не увидел. Повезло — наверное, отошла в туалет. Но скоро непременно вернется, и, если Жан-Жак не будет к тому времени в палате, ему несдобровать. Он попятился, стараясь двигаться как можно тише и при этом быстрее, но на третьем шаге налетел на что-то мягкое.

Жан-Жак крутанулся на месте, уверенный, что все-таки попался, но это был Юра, который, едва взглянув ему в лицо, сложился пополам от громкого хохота.

— Ой, не могу-у-у! — стонал он. — Да с тобой не соскучишься!   
— Тише, тише, нас услышат. — Жан-Жак ухватил его за запястье. Юра отдернул руку, оставив на его пальцах тусклый в электрическом свете, но все же заметный блеск — как на щеке Дэйви, — и выкрикнул:  
— Не трогай!  
— Прости, — шепотом извинился Жан-Жак. — Но не надо так громко. Моника нас поймает и будет ругаться.  
— Не поймает, — пообещал Юра. — Она уснула.   
— Правда? — усомнился Жан-Жак. Юра фыркнул, махнул рукой в сторону сестринской и ответил:  
— Не веришь, сам посмотри.

Жан-Жак сделал несколько шагов и на расстоянии примерно метра от двери услышал доносящийся изнутри храп. В комнату он все же заглянул — сестра Моника действительно спала, подложив под голову обе ладони. Жан-Жак хихикнул, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и повернулся обратно. 

Юра парил перед ним в воздухе.

То есть, нет, ему не показалось.

Жан-Жак, не зная, что и говорить, уставился на висящие в нескольких сантиметрах от пола голые ступни. Юра протянул руку, щелкнул его по носу и снова захохотал, а потом вихрем понесся влево по коридору. Уже из-за поворота до Жан-Жака донеслось очередное «Догоняй!».

Жан-Жак сорвался с места и, оглушительно топая, помчался следом, больше не думая о том, что его кто-нибудь увидит или услышит. Ну и пусть отругают — но это… эту… этого он не упустит! Смешки раздавались то справа, то слева, то вообще сзади, заставляя его плутать по, слава богу, пустынным коридорам, бросаясь то в одно, то в другое ответвление, пока, наконец, не вывели к двери, которую он, заметив снаружи знакомое сияние, решительно толкнул — и та, как ни странно, поддалась, выпуская Жан-Жака в холодную ночь.

Юра сидел на перилах короткой лестницы с таким выражением лица, будто ждет его уже как минимум час. При виде Жан-Жака он спрыгнул на землю и ухмыльнулся. Жан-Жак остановился — пытаясь отдышаться, несколько раз захватил ртом побольше жгучего морозного воздуха и на выдохе спросил:

— Ты что, волшебник?

Юра прыснул, а потом внезапно нахмурился и сказал:

— Тебе холодно.  
— Не-а. — Жан-Жак помотал головой. Ему и впрямь не было холодно, хотя скоро, наверное, будет, ведь он оказался на улице в одной пижаме и тапочках. Юра закатил глаза, а затем где-то над ухом у Жан-Жака раздался тихий треск, и он вдруг понял, что стоит уже вовсе и не в пижаме, а в своей собственной зимней одежде — теплой куртке, шапке с помпоном и сапогах с меховой подкладкой.   
— Если ты волшебник, — произнес он, а потом убрал ото рта под подбородок край толстого вязаного шарфа и начал снова: — Если ты волшебник, то можешь не говорить вслух. Просто подмигни.  
— Никакой я не волшебник, — отрезал Юра. — Что за глупости!  
— Я никому не скажу, — пообещал Жан-Жак.  
— А тебе никто и не поверит! — заявил Юра и, обернувшись вокруг своей оси, показал ему язык.  
— Нет, ты все-таки волшебник! — заспорил Жан-Жак. — Я же вижу!  
— Сказано тебе, нет!  
— А я знаю, что да!  
— А вот и нет!  
— А вот и да!  
— А вот и нет!  
— И кто ты в таком случае?   
— Я? — Юра опять вскочил на перила — на сей раз с ногами. — Я фея. Ну что, пошли?  
— Куда? — пробормотал Жан-Жак, растерявшись и от вопроса, и от новой информации.  
— Ты ведь хотел гулять. — Юра, нагнувшись, протянул ему руку. Жан-Жак подумал о сестре Монике и докторе Таннере. Потом он подумал о маме. О папе. О дядюшке Энди. Юра перебрал пальцами, рассыпая вокруг блестящую пыльцу.   
— Ладно, — решился Жан-Жак. — Только потом мне надо вернуться обратно.  
— Вернемся, — пообещал Юра и сжал его ладонь. 

Жан-Жак не понял, как долго они неслись по воздуху. Мимо мелькали лишенные листьев черные деревья, незнакомые городские кварталы, магазины и остановки, яркие афиши и грязные мусорные баки, мигающие огнями карусели на маленьких площадях и неуютные глухие переулки, полные гостей рестораны и оставленные жильцами серые дома. Жан-Жак не успевал ничего толком рассмотреть, а когда они наконец остановились у призывно распахнутых кованых ворот, ему вообще показалось, что все было миражом, и они вовсе не летели, а просто перенеслись прямо сюда за одну секунду — настолько нереальным виделось ему теперь произошедшее.

Юра выпустил его руку и вприпрыжку помчался внутрь парка. Жан-Жак погнался за ним и, коснувшись его плеча, выпалил:

— Так ты все-таки девчонка!  
— Почему это? — недоуменно произнес Юра.  
— Нет? — засомневался Жан-Жак. — Я думал, феи всегда девчонки.   
— Ну и дурак, — припечатал Юра, снова убегая вперед. Жан-Жак снова догнал — впрочем, без особого труда — и, чуть помявшись, спросил:  
— А ты как бы, ну… моя личная фея? Как у Золушки? Фея крестная?  
— Какая я тебе крестная? — возмутился Юра. — Ты думаешь, я старше тебя?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Жан-Жак. — А сколько тебе лет?

Юра промолчал, и Жан-Жак не стал настаивать — слишком уж боялся спугнуть неожиданное чудо. Некоторое время они шли молча, но через минуту Жан-Жаку пришла в голову еще одна интересная мысль — и он спросил:

— А твой дедушка? Он… тоже фея?  
— Ну да, — отозвался Юра. — А что?

Тут уж Жан-Жак не сумел сдержать смеха. Мальчик фея — это было, конечно, удивительно, но дедушка фея — это оказалось слишком забавно. Юра, остановившись, посмотрел на него надменно и заявил:

— Ничего смешного! Наш род — очень древний.   
— Я понимаю, — заверил его Жан-Жак. — Просто это все так странно! Я вообще думал, что фей не существует, а тут и ты, и дедушка!

Юрино лицо приобрело какое-то непонятное выражение, и Жан-Жак, испугавшись, что все-таки чем-то его обидел, поторопился добавить:

— Но я очень рад, что ты ко мне пришел!

Юра передернул плечами, наморщил нос, а потом вдруг расплылся в улыбке, мотнул головой и зашагал дальше. Жан-Жак пошел рядом и, подождав с минуту, робко поинтересовался:

— А с ним нельзя тоже встретиться? С твоим дедушкой?  
— У него очень много дел, — важно ответил Юра. — Его нельзя отрывать.  
— Понятно, — протянул Жан-Жак, украдкой вздыхая. Ну, просто было интересно, какой он. Старый? Седой? Светится так же, как Юра? И крылья — у Юры вроде бы нету, но в мультфильмах-то крылья у фей были — и вдруг они вырастают только с возрастом? — А что у него за дела?  
— Важные, — сообщил Юра, — дела.   
— Ну и какие?  
— Разные! Важные!  
— Ясно, — согласился Жан-Жак. Важные, так важные. У папы тоже все время были важные дела, но если бы кто-то спросил Жан-Жака, какие именно, он, как и Юра, не смог бы, наверное, объяснить. 

Тут он, однако, припомнил одно дело, которым точно должны были заниматься феи, и радостно выпалил:

— Например, зубы?  
— Зубы? — переспросил Юра.  
— Ну, собирать выпавшие молочные зубы у детей. Это же ваша работа! Наверное, твой дедушка занимается этим?  
— Ты что, умом тронулся? — Юра покрутил пальцем у виска. — Зачем моему деду чужие зубы?  
— Может, ты просто не знаешь! — с вызовом бросил Жан-Жак. — Может, это работа для взрослых, а тебе пока не говорили, ты слишком маленький!  
— Я маленький? — завопил Юра и вдруг, метнувшись к ближайшему сугробу, выхватил из него охапку снега, одним движением собрал ее в аккуратный комочек и кинул им в Жан-Жака, который не успел толком увернуться и получил за шиворот порцию мокрого холода. Жан-Жак понесся к другому сугробу, но, пока он бежал, ему в спину успело прилететь еще три снежка — Юра лепил их с ужасающей скоростью. Жан-Жак, прячась за деревьями, отстреливался, как мог, однако, в конце концов, взмокший и уставший, вывалился обратно на дорожку и поднял руки вверх.

— Сдаюсь! — крикнул он. — Но вообще-то это нечестно! Я не успеваю так быстро лепить!

Юра с торжествующей ухмылкой подлетел к нему, смахнул с его шапки снег и провозгласил:

— Победителей не судят!  
— Ладно. — Жан-Жак махнул рукой и, глядя на его по-прежнему босые ноги, неуверенно добавил: — А тебе разве не холодно?  
— Не-а. — Юра, последний раз ткнув пальцем в помпон, опять отскочил в снег. Жан-Жак никак не мог разобраться, перелетает он с места на место или все-таки прыгает.  
— Точно?  
— Точно. Давай слепим снеговика?

Жан-Жак поправил сбившийся шарф, перезастегул верхнюю липучку на куртке, перевел дыхание и с готовностью полез обратно в сугробы. 

Они слепили гигантского снеговика, к голове которого Юра, встав на цыпочки, приделал непонятно откуда взявшуюся морковку, а потом побрели дальше по дорожкам. Жан-Жак здесь раньше не бывал — тот парк, в который они ходили гулять с мамой, был намного меньше. Угольные силуэты голых деревьев толпились по сторонам, словно стражники, высохшие от долгого ожидания неизвестно чего. Впрочем, попадались и островки елок — пушистых, мягких, зеленых даже в темноте. А ближе к центру начали появляться огни — фонари и желтые гирлянды на проводах и вокруг столбов. Наконец они вышли к небольшому пруду, по кромке которого прогуливались люди. Одна пожилая пара прошла совсем рядом с ними, и Жан-Жак вдруг испугался, что они обратят внимание на то, как плохо одет Юра, и что-нибудь скажут, а то и захотят отвести их в полицию — ведь они были здесь без взрослых. Но обошлось — ни он, ни она в их сторону даже не посмотрели. Жан-Жак обернулся, провожая незнакомцев взглядом, а затем его осенило:

— Они нас не видят?  
— Взрослые вообще ничего не видят, — отмахнулся Юра, а потом схватил Жан-Жака за предплечье, другой рукой указывая куда-то вперед и вправо: — Смотри, качели!

Качели стояли на обильно припорошенной снегом детской площадке, с краю которой лепили снежки какие-то закутанные с головы до ног и оттого сами казавшиеся снежками малыши. Малыши взглянули на них с Юрой, но быстро вернулись к прерванному занятию, которое, видимо, казалось им несравненно более интересным. Жан-Жак уступил Юре забраться на качели первым — хотя тот вообще-то и не спрашивал — и взялся за покрытые тонкой корочкой льда прутья, чтобы его раскачать. Юра радостно смеялся, взмывая высоко в воздух, охал то ли от восторга, то ли от страха, падая вниз, и рассыпал вокруг себя неизменное серебристое сияние. Даже странно, что существо, которое умеет летать, так любит качели. Малыши бросили свои снежки и встали, глядя на них, — но не подходили. В нескольких метрах от площадки, у скамейки, увлеченно беседовали две женщины — скорее всего, мамы, — и Жан-Жак забеспокоился. Наверняка взрослые все-таки могут что-то и увидеть, если их в это что-то ткнуть носом. Юра, перехватив его взгляд, резко затормозил, спрыгнул с качелей и потребовал:

— Садись!

Жан-Жак покачал головой и махнул рукой в сторону.

— Пойдем лучше посмотрим, что здесь еще есть, — предложил он. Юра с тоской взглянул на качели, но потом встряхнулся, кивнул и радостно побежал вперед. Жан-Жак от него не отстал, но веселья в его душе поубавилось. Был, наверное, уже поздний вечер, скоро наступит ночь, а ночью на двух детей в парке какой-нибудь взрослый точно обратит внимание, как бы слеп он ни был. Это значит, что им придется уйти и вернуться назад, в больницу.

Жан-Жак не хотел возвращаться в больницу. Там были ребята, с которыми он успел подружиться, добрые медсестры — даже Моника, пусть она и строга, — приветливые врачи, но… 

Он не успел закончить эту мысль — очередная дорожка вывела их с Юрой к катку.

Жан-Жак ходил на каток всего несколько раз в жизни — родителям было некогда его водить, — однако каждый раз это оказывалось больше, чем потрясающе. Когда ты летишь по кругу, рассекая лезвиями лед, а ветер бьет в лицо, когда с десятой попытки удается красиво развернуться, даже когда оступаешься и падаешь — все равно, мало что может быть лучше.

Если только путешествовать по городу в объятиях феи.

Юра, проследив за его взглядом, бросил: «Пошли!» — и потащил его за собой. Жан-Жак не успел опомниться, как оказался прямо на льду. От неожиданности он едва не упал, однако, схватившись за Юру, все-таки удержался на ногах. Юра потянул его ближе к центру, но Жан-Жак, вцепившись в его плечо, выпалил:

— Подожди! Нам же нужны коньки!

Юра в ответ рассмеялся и указал на его ноги. Жан-Жак посмотрел вниз и увидел, что коньки действительно уже на нем — новенькие, черные, блестящие. Юра, не дожидаясь, пока он наглядится на это очередное чудо, заскользил вдоль низкого бортика, и Жан-Жак, преодолев изначальный страх — все же он давно не катался, — осторожно поехал следом.

Но очень скоро он и думать забыл об осторожности. Из висящих на фонарных столбах динамиков гремела музыка, гирлянды огней заливали лед тепло-желтым светом, а вместе с ним неслись вперед такие же, как он, счастливые дети, красующиеся друг перед другом подростки, держащиеся за руки парочки. Юра то оказывался рядом и тряс его за плечо, обсыпая мерцающей пыльцой, то исчезал — и самозабвенно крутил пируэты на другой стороне льда. Жан-Жак хотел сказать ему: правде же, это лучше, чем качели? 

Хотел просто сказать ему: спасибо.

Однако где-то через полчаса каток начал пустеть. Музыка все еще играла, огни все еще горели, но люди уходили один за другим. Жан-Жак, почувствовав вдруг дикую усталость, подъехал к бортику, вцепился в него пальцами, навалился, перенося вес, и осмотрелся. На льду к этому времени почти никого не осталось, и в глаза ему сразу бросилась молодая девушка в меховых наушниках, которая скользила вперед, как будто никого не замечая. Ее движения были настолько плавны и отточены, что Жан-Жак невольно ей залюбовался, хотя она не делала ничего суперсложного. Но как раз в тот момент, когда он об этом подумал, девушка внезапно подпрыгнула, повернулась вокруг своей оси прямо в воздухе и приземлилась на одну ногу, разводя руки в стороны. Жан-Жак восхищенно охнул, а неизвестно как оказавшийся снова рядом Юра сказал:

— Классно, да?  
— Очень! — выдохнул Жан-Жак и стрельнул в него быстрой улыбкой, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно. Девушка сделала ласточку, а затем развернулась и поехала спиной вперед. Юра с минуту помолчал, а после негромко спросил:  
— Хочешь уметь так же?

Что-то в его тоне подсказало Жан-Жаку, что вопрос этот задан не просто так. Жан-Жак скосил взгляд — Юра, склонив голову набок, задумчиво смотрел на юную фигуристку.

— А ты это можешь? — чуть помедлив, произнес Жан-Жак.  
— Могу, — безучастно отозвался Юра. Жан-Жак еще раз взглянул на девушку, которая теперь просто катилась вперед, прикрыв глаза и заложив руки за спину, а потом твердо сказал:  
— Нет. В смысле, не надо, спасибо.  
— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Юра.  
— Я хотел бы сам научиться, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Иначе будет несправедливо, понимаешь? Мне бы только из этой больницы выйти.  
— А давно ты там?

Жан-Жак попробовал посчитать, сбился и сказал:

— Не знаю. Может, полгода.

Юра промолчал. Девушка сделала последний круг, поправила наушники и поехала к выходу с катка. Жан-Жак еще немного подождал, а потом вздохнул и заметил:

— Наверное, мне пора возвращаться. 

Они зашли в больницу через ту же дверь, через которую выходили. Сестры Моники за ее столом по-прежнему не было, в палате тоже все спали. Жан-Жак сел на кровать, отодвинув в сторону разбросанные игрушки, и спросил:

— Ты ко мне еще придешь?  
— Может быть, — протянул Юра, раскачиваясь с пяток на мыски. Занавеску так никто и не задернул, луна смотрела прямо в комнату, и в ее свете Юра казался не волшебным существом, не чудесной сказкой, а обычным, разве что немного бледным мальчишкой из соседней палаты. В девчачьей пижаме.  
— А почему ты вообще пришел? — произнес Жан-Жак и тут же поторопился объяснить: — То есть, я очень рад, что ты пришел! Мне просто интересно.  
— Ты позвал, я пришел. — Юра пожал плечами. — Я рядом здесь был…   
— А что ты делал?  
— Ничего. Я часто гуляю по городу.   
— Один? — удивился Жан-Жак. Юра насупился и буркнул:  
— Ну, один. У меня же только дедушка.  
— А друзья? Другие — ну, феи?

Юра секунду помедлил, а потом с явной неохотой признался:

— Я не знаю других фей. Нас вообще очень мало. 

Жан-Жак не придумал, что на это ответить. Он мог только еще раз повторить свое приглашение — и открыл рот, чтобы сделать именно это, но тут Юра рассмеялся своим переливчатым смехом, подскочил к его кровати и заявил:

— Тебе пора спать!

Пальцы легонько коснулись лба Жан-Жака, который начал было протестовать, что пока не настолько устал, но вдруг понял, что его веки закрылись и не желают открываться, а голову неумолимо тянет вниз, к подушке, словно в нее положили какой-то специальный магнит.

— Я приду, — сказал Юра, и Жан-Жак еще нашел в себе силы кивнуть, прежде чем его уволокло в бархатную темноту.

***

— …просто удивительно, — говорил доктор Таннер. — Конечно, мы еще раз перепроверим, я не хочу давать вам ложные надежды…   
— Да-да, — перебил мамин голос. — Но у него ведь и цвет лица стал такой здоровый. И он спит! Он же раньше все время просыпался.   
— Да, это верно, — согласился доктор Таннер. — И все же я бы советовал отнестись пока с осторожностью… 

Жан-Жак открыл правый глаз, а потом с усилием разлепил и левый. Несколько раз медленно моргнул, пока силуэты мамы и доктора не стали четче, а потом приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и широко зевнул.

— Джей-Джей! — воскликнула мама, и Жан-Жак немедленно утонул в ее пахнущих свежими цветами объятиях.  
— Ну и горазд же ты спать, приятель, — добродушно заметил доктор Таннер. — Медсестра не стала тебя утром будить. Увидела игрушки повсюду, поняла, что ты ночью колобродил. Так что извини, но завтрак ты проспал.  
— Да ничего. — Жан-Жак, когда мама его наконец отпустила, протер глаза кулаками и зевнул еще раз.   
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил доктор Таннер. Жан-Жак хотел ответить ему: нормально, как обычно, — но слова застряли у него в горле.

Он чувствовал себя хорошо — так же, как и вечером, когда они гуляли с Юрой.

Но не как обычно. 

— Отлично, — произнес он, улыбаясь. — Отлично себя чувствую, доктор Таннер.   
— Ну, вот и замечательно. — Доктор Таннер подкрутил усы, хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся на ноги. — Тогда оставляю вас с мамой. Сестра Грейс попозже зайдет померить тебе температуру, договорились?

Когда за доктором закрылась дверь, мама опять крепко обняла его. Кроме них в палате никого не было — должно быть, все уже ушли в игровую комнату. Жан-Жак зарылся лицом в густые медно-каштановые волосы и тихо вздохнул. Обычно он мог сидеть так часами, но сейчас ему хотелось встать, подпрыгнуть, обернуться вокруг своей оси. Как девочка вчера на катке.

Неужели это и впрямь было?

Мама, отстранившись, взяла его за плечи и сказала:

— Джей-Джей, доктор говорит, ты идешь на поправку. Представляешь? Скоро мы, может быть, заберем тебя домой!

В ее глазах стояли слезы. Жан-Жак нахмурился и спросил:

— А почему ты плачешь?  
— Нипочему. — Мама быстро провела пальцем сначала под одним, а потом под другим глазом. — Я просто очень рада. Подожди, у тебя тут какая-то грязь.

Она достала из сумочки белый платок и принялась тереть лоб Жан-Жака между бровей. Одна маленькая слезинка все-таки скатилась по ее щеке и попала прямо в уголок изогнутых в улыбке губ.

— Но я бы так и так вернулся домой, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Зачем плакать? Ну, может, на месяц попозже. Не вечно же мне тут валяться было?  
— Конечно, — согласилась мама. — Конечно, вернулся бы, Джей-Джей.

Жан-Жак потрогал растертый лоб, широко улыбнулся ей в ответ и подумал: только б меня не выписали прямо сегодня. А то Юра ведь не знает, где я живу.


End file.
